A Lidar (also LIDAR, LiDAR, or LADAR, portmanteau of “light” and “radar”) is a remote sensing technology that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser and analyzing the reflected light. The ability to accurately range the distance to the objects in the immediate environment is important for many mobile applications, such as indoor mapping and navigation, enhanced photography, or computer vision, etc.
The ability to quickly produce highly accurate 3D scans of objects will be an important feature for mobile devices.
Known methods suffer from multiple disadvantages—a limited range, low accuracy, indoor operation limitations, etc. In many instances conventional solutions cannot be accommodated by the mobile devices' small form factor.